


Waiting for Life to Begin

by agent_orange



Category: Hair - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila should probably feel guilty about the whole thing with Crissy, but she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Life to Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianne/gifts).



Sheila should probably feel guilty about the whole thing with Crissy, but she doesn't. She hardly even knows what it is—it's not a relationship, but it's not the casual sex the others in the tribe partake in, either. There are so many complications: she has Claude, and Berger, and sometimes Claude _and_ Berger; Crissy's been crushing _hard_ on Jeanie. She's innocent, too—four years Sheila's junior, and not yet fully aware of what’s happening around her, and overseas in Vietnam. She can't bring herself to take any more of Crissy's innocence away. She wishes she could tell the girl that rallies can't solve every problem, men are dangerous, and that Crissy won't be doing anything truly important if she stays with the tribe. Sheila could never hurt her, though, at least not intentionally; she'd hate to see those big blue eyes darken and well up.

Crissy gets sad easily: about Jeanie and her future; about Frank; about Claude going to serve, and so on. It gets tiring sometimes, dealing with someone who's on top of the world one moment and crying her eyes out the next. There's only so much she can take before a person's voice starts to grate at her nerves, even if that person's voice is sweet. Makes her want to put an end to all that, so when Sheila stupidly agrees to go to the Waverly with Crissy one day, and Crissy won't stop rambling about finding Frank, she just _does_.

"Do you think Mary is his girlfriend?" Crissy asks worriedly. "I mean—"

Sheila leaning in, brushing her thumb over Crissy's cheekbone, brushing her lips there too, before moving lower to quiet her. "He's stupid to let you go, Crissy." Even with her faults, she'll try her best to hold onto her.

Sheila starts spending fewer and fewer nights with Claude and Berger, who in turn start spending more nights together whenever they can find a place to crash. Her mind is still with them in the beginning, counting down how many months (weeks, days) Claude has left; worrying about the impending horrors, and whether he'll come back crippled: emotionally, physically. Or if he'll even come back at all.

It's isn't easy, but she learns to push the thoughts out, to focus completely on Crissy. Crissy's great, really. She's so young, which is hard, but she's also so eager to learn about everything: the humanitarian side of the war. The rumblings that there might be corruption in the more powerful levels of government.

And Sheila's eager to teach her.


End file.
